Naruto: Restart
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Basically, it's going to be the entire Naruto series with the present Naruto  after he defeats Madara  going back to the past before he becomes a genin. Close to Godlike by not there!Naruto HAREM with most of the canon girls and one OC.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: RESTART**

**CHAPTER ONE**

KLK: Welcome to my newest fic, **Naruto: Restart**. It's a Canon!Naruto story with the jinchuriki having a harem. The Child of Prophecy was sent back in time by a mysterious entity known as the Prince of the Namae no Nai so the war wouldn't end out like it did. On the upside, he has all of the powers from the timeskip, which of course means Sage Mode, his Controlled Jinchuriki Cloak, and any of his Futon jutsu. Watch as Naruto tries to change the way that his past once went. There will be no KoPs in this fic, though there will be plenty mention of Kiactu, so that means the Namae no Nai did not try to start a riot and are still peaceful.

Kiactu: The list of girls in the harem is below –

Hinata Hyūga

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Sakura Haruno

Moegi

Sasame Fūma

Temari no Sabaku

Hanabi Hyūga

Shion

Toki

Haruna

Amaru

Fū

Yugito Nii

Koyuki Kazehana

Kin Tsuchi

Tayuya

Karin

Ayame Ichiraku

Yakumo Kurama

Kaguro Fūma (the girl that looked ugly, but turned out to be extremely beautiful; appeared in the Land of Rice arc with Sasame and tried to use that Heart String Jutsu thing on Naruto)

Isaribi (that girl who was a test subject for that crazy fish dude)

Shizuka (the princess of the matrilineal line that had to battle him in order to get married)

Other pairings include –

Neji/Hyuuga OC

Sasuke/Oto Kunoichi OC

Shikamaru/Yamanaka Kunoichi OC

Choji/Female Civilian OC

Gaara/Matsuri

Kankuro/?

KLK: There will be minor Sakura-bashing until the Shippuden storyline. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **This will be the only chapter with a disclaimer because of some reasons. One, disclaimers absolutely take up the time used for something like brainstorming for the people who don't actually write it out. I'll be serious, that's how I started out with **Negito**.

**CHAPTER START**

Limbo . . . the world between life and death. A void of emptiness that contained nothing, except for a single body. He had long blond hair that cascaded down his back. Upon closer inspection, you could tell that two of his bangs stood up on end, reminiscent of horns. His face was clean shaven, not even a hint of a five-oh-clock shadow. On each cheek was a hint of baby fat and three whisker marks. His eyelids started to stir, opening to show cerulean irises.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked. "I remember fighting Madara and winning. I remember making Hokage some years after the war, but nothing else." After Kakashi Hatake gave up office and went off to live with his wife, Anko (**AN:** **This is when Naruto did not have a harem and married one person**), Naruto Uzumaki was given the title as Nanadaime Hokage. Personally, there was a rumor that Kakashi only read porn while his Shadow Clones did the work and that when Naruto was given the title of Hokage, he ran out of the office just to be able to read in peace.

All of a sudden, Naruto started to feel everything around him shift. Thousands of colors began to take shape before his eyes were finally able to adjust to them. When they did, he was surprised to see that he was at his old apartment, back before the supposed god named Pein destroyed it. "How . . . How is everything the same?" he asked. "Pein completely decimated my apartment, not even a piece of gravel survived. Yet, here I am, staring at this place like nothing happened to it." _I think something is wrong with my sense of reality,_ he thought. _Yeah, that's right! I bumped my head a little too hard from training and am in the hospital being surrounded by my wife._

Naruto tried to close his eyes to think about what happened when he passed a mirror by accident and caught a glimpse of a younger person. He walked back to the mirror and looked in it to see his twelve-year-old body staring back at him. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" he asked, pulling on his cheeks and letting go, just to see the cheek jiggle before settling back to its place. "There must be some mistake. There's no way I'm twelve again! I still remember the war, and how many people died so that Madara-teme wouldn't steal the Hachibi and the Kyubi! I remember beating him, and killing . . . Sasuke."

Naruto turned away from the mirror to look elsewhere. While looking, he found a note on the nightstand next to his bed and picked it up to read it.

_ Dear Naruto,_

_I apologize for your abduction from your time and place. I have to inform you that the gods (and goddesses) are not pleased about how the Fourth Shinobi World War ended and have decided to give you a second chance to start over. I have written this letter to inform you that we have decided to restart your tale from when you have first become a shinobi. In my apology, I have left you with a few gifts. In time you will learn what each of the gifts are, though I can start you off by saying that I have left you with your abilities from the war. That entails your Wind Style manifestation, Sage Mode, the Controlled Kyuubi Cloak, both the Kyuubi Chakra Cloak and the Kyuubi Blood Cloak, although they may do damage to your system, your life span will not shorten just to make more cells regenerate. After all, I did administer some Namae no Nai blood inside of you. Please, do whatever you think is necessary to make sure that what happened before does not happened again._

_Kiactu, Prince of the __Namae__ no __Nai_

Naruto made sure that Kiactu wasn't lying by going outside to see if Tsunade's, Kakashi's, and his face were not on the monument. To his surprise, the faces were gone, as if they never existed. "Maybe . . . It's because they don't exist, yet," he surmised. "That must mean that Hokage-jiji must still be alive and running the village. Ah, well, I'll find out tomorrow. After all, I will end up meeting him again next time." With that, Naruto yawned before getting up and changing into his night clothes. Little did he know that in his closet, were the same clothes that he fought Pain in, only now his twelve-year-old size.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The jinchuriki woke up with a yawn before getting out of bed and stretching. He went into his bathroom to take a shower before the sound of something smashing into his window caught his attention. "What the hell was that?" he asked, drawing one of his kunai as he went to inspect the sound. It turned out to be a brick that some civilian decided to throw through his window to discourage him from joining the academy. Naruto stared at the offending object before looking out the busted window to see just who did that.

He didn't even peek out before another one was thrown in through a different window, also smashing that one. "Eh, probably some stupid drunks who decided to try and keep me from going to the academy." With that, he went to take a shower, ignoring the sounds of another brick crashing yet another window.

After he had dressed up (**AN: He's dressed in his Sage outfit, to his surprise, was here**), he headed to the school, ignoring the drunks behind him in his street. As they realized they were being ignored, one of them decided to throw another brick, only for a **Chakra Arm** to materialize behind him and grab the brick before throwing it back at the crowd, toppling everyone over.

Within a few minutes' walk, Naruto made it towards the academy, only to be stopped by a few bullies. "Where do you think you're going, pipsqueak?" the leader asked. "After all, you're too weak to be attending this academy." Before he even noticed it, he was punched in the stomach hard enough to knock him out. "Would anyone else care to make fun of me for being short?" he asked the boy's lackeys. Each of them shook their heads no. Naruto let the unconscious boy get off his fist and ungracefully fall to the ground.

He then walked on into the classroom, only to get a sight full of the miniature versions of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Team 8. "Dobe, what's with the outfit?" the last Uchiha asked. "Nothing, teme," Naruto answered. "Just showing that I want to pass this class in style."

Sasuke looked away with a snort, periodically glancing towards the boy. Naruto looked in the direction of the only Inuzuka of his class, Kiba. The dog-boy had his nin-dog Akamaru in his hood, with the little pup just yipping. "You're right, Akamaru," Kiba told his partner. "Something does smell off about Naruto. It might be that he's matured a lot since last night." No one seemed to notice Naruto's eye twitch twice before stopping. Shikamaru just stared at his one-time friend before huffing. _What a drag_, he thought. _Everyone's growing up faster than usual._ Choji just sat there munching on a bag of barbecue flavored chips.

_I can't believe Akamaru's going to grow up to be a LOT bigger than that_, Naruto thought, looking at the pup. _He was bigger than a colt!_ Naruto then shook his head before sitting down next to Sasuke. He yawned before setting his feet up and kicking back. That was when all hell broke loose. Outside the door, yelling could be heard, along with the sounds of someone being pushed. "I want to take a seat next to Sasuke-kun!" could be heard among the words being thrown around. Lazily, Naruto opened one eye to the door, expecting something to just burst out. _Now, who could that be?_ he sarcastically thought before the door flew open.

He saw a flash of Bubblegum Pink and Sundried Gold before smirking. _Yep, _he thought. _Right on time. _That was when Sakura Haruno caught on that someone had occupied the seat next to "her Sasuke-kun". "Yo!" Naruto threw out there.

"Naruto-baka, why are you sitting in my seat?" Sakura yelled. "Your seat? I thought that the classroom seating chart went by last name. So wouldn't you be seated next to Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. _I forgot I had to wait three years before I could really talk to her. She becomes less of a bitch then._

Sakura was stunned for a second. Usually, Naruto would've done anything she asked. It was a well-known secret that the boy had a crush on her, _had_ being the main word here. Right now, she didn't know what to think of the mysterious boy in front of her.

Naruto looked at Ino and deadpanned. _She definitely grew hotter when she got older_, he thought to himself. He turned his gaze away when he thought that the girl was looking back at him. _Is it just me or does Naruto look cooler in that new outfit?_ the girl in question asked herself. The door to the room opened up and Iruka Umino stepped in, along with his partner, Mizuki. "Welcome, class," Iruka told his students as everyone sat down and waited. "We will now start the Genin Acceptance Exam. First off, we will have our written exam, then we will do the Taijutsu portion, the Genjutsu part, and finally, the Ninjutsu portions."

Naruto smiled as he waited for the written test. It was all about who was what, how his father was named the Yellow Flash, other historical questions that he breezed through. It was a shock to both Mizuki and Iruka that Naruto, the once deadlast, knew so much about the history of Konoha, even though most of the time when he was in class, he was asleep. To Iruka's surprised, the questions on Naruto's exam were jonin-level in intelligence. He turned a questioning look towards Mizuki, who didn't even notice.

The Genjutsu test was to see if any of the students could detect and cancel a genjutsu. To no one's surprise, Sakura was able to do exactly as planned, as well as Shikamaru and the others. Naruto noticed that when his time was up, someone tried an even harder one on him. And he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Mizuki who tried an A-ranked genjutsu. After all, he did try to steal something the last time Naruto was twelve. To the nukenin-to-be's surprise, the illusion was blasted like a cheap set of glass. In surprise, Mizuki fell on his back out of the chair.

Afterwards was the Taijutsu portion and Naruto had been paired up with Sasuke. "Ready to lose, dobe?" the last Uchiha asked. Naruto just looked at the boy with a blank stare. "Let's just get this over with," he responded. "I've been waiting to try something on you." That was when Sasuke threw the first punch. Naruto dodged, but didn't notice that the boy's knee almost scraped his face. Naruto dodged the real attack before dropping to the ground and performing a leg sweep. His opponent jumped up before trying to kick him in the stomach, but Naruto grabbed the leg and pushed him back off of him. Sasuke landed on the other side of the field and Naruto saw a vision of the future Sasuke staring back at him.

With that, Naruto rushed forward towards the last Uchiha at a fast pace. Before Sasuke could throw a punch, the jinchuriki disappeared from his line of sight, going at a speed a little bit faster than that of a certain Taijutsu-using duo. A punch was thrown and everyone watched as Naruto had made a hit on Sasuke, who flew back. "What the hell, Naruto-baka?" Sakura yelled above everyone else. "Shut up, Sakura," the future Nanadaime said, hushing everyone in the crowd. "This is a fight between rivals and friends."

The girl looked in shock as Naruto's eyes had grown cold. The sound of someone spitting out something caught his attention and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Finally, someone to call my rival," he said as he wiped off the blood and spittle on his lip. "You ready to give it all you got, dobe?"

With that, the both of them moved towards one another. They threw a fist at one another and caught the respective fists. The force drove the both of them back, where they both began to run back towards the other. Sasuke then threw a punch forward, only for Naruto to block it with his forearms. The boy then threw a set of punches, which Sasuke caught before throwing one back. Naruto spun around to dodge the attack before kicking out at Sasuke, catching the boy in the chest. Once Sasuke landed on the ground, Naruto put a foot on his chest. "Don't go looking for something that you can't really defend," he told Sasuke in a voice low enough only for the both of them could hear. "And most of the things that you think happened didn't really happen."

Naruto left the last Uchiha confused as he stepped away. "Call it, Mizuki-sensei," the jinchuriki ordered. "Um, I'm not sure what happened, but the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." That only led to an uproar by most of the female students. Naruto sighed before turning his attention to the Uchiha's fangirls before unleashing a small amount of the Kyuubi's killer intent. The pressure made a few gasp as they fell to their knees.

Most of the guys felt it as the presence was rolling off the blond and Iruka itched to call the Hokage here. As soon as it started, the pressure lifted before Naruto moved onward, ready to take the next test.

"Now, this test will determine how good you are in ninjutsu. The first part will do with how good you can perform a **Henge**. Up first, Naruto Uzumaki. You will henge into someone that you know, please," Iruka asked. Naruto thought about it before thinking of the best person he could think of. "Transform!" he yelled, transforming into the older Sasuke. The class shuddered as they glanced into his Mangekyo Sharingan. The hatred seen in the boy's eyes was enough for even the fangirls to look away.

Sasuke looked in shock at his future self. The boy in front of him turned his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes towards his younger self. A silent message passed between them before the **Henge **fell. Sasuke felt the hate in the older boys eyes, as if he had been betrayed by the very thing he wanted to protect.

"Now up is the Bunshin test," Iruka told the class. "All of you will have to put up at least one clone that actually looks like you." Naruto groaned before really thinking about it. _He didn't say what kind of Bunshin,_ he decided.

"Up next, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up and smiled, the class groaning before he put his fingers in his signature jutsu's seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he yelled, the room filling up with Naruto's shadow clones. "Quit pushing!" one of the clones yelled, pushing back against his brothers. "Only if you get your foot out of my face!" Said clone brought the foot back before kicking the first one. It popped in a cloud of dust and silence could be heard for about fifteen minutes. The air got disturbingly calm before a Naruto clone yelled out, "All-out Battle Royale!", causing the Narutos to all get into one big fight.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto somehow appeared in the middle of all of it, beaten up. "Ow," he said, walking back to his desk and falling unconscious right next to it.

It was night time when Naruto came to, missing the fact that his headband was on the desk next to him. "Kami dammit," he said to himself. "Did I miss the headbands yet again?" He walked outside to see Mizuki looking around for something, before settling his eyes on Naruto. The jinchuriki already felt like a threat was going his way, so he tensed up a little.

"Mizuki-sensei," he said, a growl so low in his throat that the traitor didn't hear a thing. "Hey, Naruto," Mizuki called out to his least favorite student, a false smile on his face. Naruto automatically saw through it, as did Kyubi, who decided to speak up at that moment. "**I had always hated that bastard,**" he said to his jinchuriki. "**He smells more like a snake than those bastards Kabuto or Orochimaru.**"

A few years after the Kyubi had allowed Naruto to use his chakra, the two began to share a bond stronger than brothers. . . or brother-and-sister, depending on if Bijuu were gender-specific. Said fox yawned before falling asleep.

"Sensei, didn't I get a hitai-ate?" Naruto asked, still confused about today. Just because he didn't like the man, didn't mean that he didn't have the right to know if he passed or not. _What luck! I could use this kid and kill him afterwards,_ Mizuki thought to himself. _That way, the village will think that I killed him while he was trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll!_

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun," Mizuki told the boy, automatically sending warning flags through his head. "You did not pass the exams. You could not produce the right clone technique, so Iruka and I had no choice but to fail you." Naruto's mouth began to twitch downwards before he sighed. "Okay," he said, walking away from the man, who then decided to put his plan into action.

"But. . ." Naruto turned around to face the man and hear what he had to say. "There was a hidden test you could take. I need you to. . ."

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

Naruto had gotten the scroll and had put it away, as he had already known how to do the shadow clones. It was pretty easy, since the old man was the only one who was actually guarding the scroll. All it took was a well tested **Oiroke no Jutsu** to the man head on and he fainted with a nosebleed. Naruto dispelled the jutsu before simply walking over towards the shelf it was on and taking it down before making his escape.

Anyways, he was back here, and waiting on that double-crossing teacher of his. _Wait a minute. . . Doesn't Iruka-sensei show up the first time instead of Mizuki?_ He thought. And sure enough, said teacher showed up. "Naruto-kun! What are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll!" he asked, only for Naruto to pull the innocent young boy thing and told him that Mizuki had given him a make-up test for not making genin. "What do you mean not making genin? I had given you a headband after you aced the test with flying colors?" Iruka explained. Inwardly, Naruto face-palmed himself while on the outside he smiled.

"Well, this is embarrassing," he said aloud, scratching his head when a Fuma shuriken embedded itself not that far away from Iruka. "I should've known that Scarface would be here to ruin my plans," the crazed man said as he looked stood over the two. Naruto smirked, though Iruka nor Mizuki noticed it before the latter threw a giant shuriken at the young-again boy. Naruto knew that Iruka was going to get hurt if he did what Naruto thought he was going to do and used a **Kawarimi** at the last minute to move himself in the way of Mizuki's attack. Iruka was a little shocked, though it was to be expected since Naruto had passed the genin exams as one of the top names in his class, all of them being the heirs of prestigious clans. There were a few exceptions, but it was mostly heirs.

The Fuma shuriken hit Naruto full on, only for the boy to catch it as if it was nothing. If you looked closely, you could see that he was in Sage Mode: orange eyelids and irises that were yellow with pupils in sideways bars. Naruto pulled the shuriken back before throwing it towards Mizuki, who moved away in the nick of time before he could get sliced by the massive throwing star. _This boy has the talents of a veteran nin,_ Mizuki thought before he sensed Naruto had gotten close to him. He turned around to see the boy (still holding the scroll, mind you) kick him into the ground.

Naruto smiled as he watched Mizuki try to struggle out of the crater his axe kick sent the man into. "How are you able to do this?" the nuke-nin asked as he moved his eye to see the young boy who was efficient enough to bring him down. "You made yourself an easy target when you thought that I was a normal out-of-the-academy genin and underestimated me as you thought I was weaker. And what made it worse is the fact that you planned to hurt someone I consider precious."

"You would consider someone precious who was one of the people that hurt you later on in life?" Mizuki asked. "You want to know why everyone in the village hates you?" That was when Iruka tried to stop him. "The Yondaime Hokage didn't defeat the fox! He sealed it away in a little baby. You were that baby! You have the Kyubi sealed inside you and everyone took their anger out on you for their suffering."

Naruto stayed silent before he started to laugh. "I've known that I had the Kyubi for years. You were just a little later saying it than the first time around." Mizuki was about to question the comment about the first time around when Naruto picked him up. "I think it's time to repeat the same beating you got before. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The entire forest was covered in Narutos with smirks on their faces before jumping on Mizuki.

Iruka could only watch as Mizuki was given a brutal beating and could only contemplate what the jinchuriki meant by "the first time around" and "repeat the same" before hearing that Naruto was done. He looked towards the boy as Naruto dismissed his clones. _How did he get so far away from the boy I remember?_ he thought.

"Naruto," Iruka called out to the boy as he looked back at the teacher. "I have something for you." The chunin sensei motioned for Naruto to get closer and told him to close his eyes. Once Naruto did, he felt a pressure on his head as Iruka told him to open them. He noticed that the man's headband was missing and smiled as he remembered that Iruka had given him his hitai-ite. Though he also was going to be sad that he will end up tearing the hitai-ite's sash on his three-year training with Jiraiya.

"I also have a question about some things you said," Iruka asked him. "You were talking about things like they happened before. Could you tell me why?" Naruto hesitated for a minute before handing him the letter. Iruka started to read it before staring at Naruto in shock before putting it down. "This is unheard of," he said to himself. "This Prince of the Namae no Nai is an astounding person for being able to turn back time. I knew that the Fourth Hokage made a jutsu that transcended time and space, but for someone to send another person back in time while restoring them to the age they were at that time is an amazing task in itself."

Naruto nodded before Iruka stayed quiet. "In the Fourth Shinobi War, what happened to me?" he asked, only for Naruto to try and remember. "You survived is what I know. . . helped me control the Kyubi. . . and sent me off to war as you believed that I would be able to defeat Madara and restore peace to the Elemental Nations." Iruka smiled, as before he wouldn't even think twice about sending Naruto to fight in a war. But now, he didn't even know what to think. Naruto had become an enigma as he watched the boy before him become a young man. After Naruto took Iruka home, he headed back to the Hokage building as he had to give back the Forbidden Scroll.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen some things in all his life. He was with baby Naruto the first few years of life, keeping him safe from the streets and assassination attempts. But for some reason, every assassin was found dead of wounds caused by a giant bladed weapon of some kind. Like a giant scythe or zanbatou with ridges along it's underside. After he had given Naruto his own apartment, the attacks stopped all together as no one would take the profits for killing the boy, and he was happy. After watching the entire thing through his Crystal Ball, he suspected he knew who had stopped those attacks.

As Naruto walked through the hallways of the building, he noticed how silent it was. "Had everyone gone home?" he asked himself as he saw the Hokage's office was still lit up. He walked inside to see that Hiruzen was sitting at his desk with his head sitting comfortably upon his intertwined hands. "Naruto-kun, I believe you have something of mine," he said, holding out his hands as the boy placed the scroll upon his desk. "Thank you."

"I guess you saw everything, huh?" Naruto asked the elderly man. "I will question you later. All I have to say is that you will be paid a high B low C payment for detaining Mizuki. If there is any useful information you can give us, we will take that into account." Naruto thought about it before nodding. "Well, he does break the Hiro brothers out sometime in the future in a prison break and that is all I have to say." The old man knew that he would have to step up security in the prison if that was to happen. After all, the two brothers in question were powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Tsunade, if only they weren't so. . . slow-minded.

"I have to go home, but I'll leave the letter if you want to read it," Naruto told his grandfather figure as he left. Hiruzen nodded as he unfolded the letter and began to sit down. He silently looked towards the photo of his successor and sighed as he thought of how much Naruto looked like him right about now.

Naruto made it back to the apartment to see that a new letter had been placed upon his couch and he opened it to read:

_ Did you enjoy the past? You could save people from dying like before. Maybe. . . Sarutobi or Kagerou Fuma. People that did not deserve to die for someone else's stupidity. I need you to save the jinchuriki before Akatsuki can get to them. I leave in your care a servant of my court's daughter (who coincidentally is a fox hanyou of four to five years old). She matures faster than expected, so when you come back from your training trip (if you're not taking her along), she may be a couple years younger than you will be then. Treat her with respect please. Her mother can be a little on edge if anything were to happen to her daughter._

_Prince of the Namae no Nai_

Naruto looked over to see said girl of about six years old asleep on the couch. She had silver hair and fox ears with black tips. She seemed to be content, if the smile on her face meant anything. She was wearing a yukata with the sash tightly tied. Two long, bushy silver tails swayed behind her as she slept, their color scheme the same as her ears. Her face also had whisker marks, only more defined than his.

Naruto picked the girl up before placing her on his bed, intent on letting her stay there while he slept on the floor next to her, should she wake up in the morning. "**She is young, kit**," Kyubi said as it watched the girl through his eyes. "**Young fox hanyou are exceptionally delicate and will attack anyone who they see as a threat.**"

"What makes you think that she will attack me?" Naruto asked. "**That girl is a naturally born Bijuu, which were created by immortals before the Rikudo Sennin had separated the Juubi into. . . well, us. She would be considered a young one, since the naturally born Bijuus' tails grow as they mature, unlike we synthetic Bijuu, where our tail numbers are placed by power. This Prince of the Namae no Nai may be one of the immortals who work over the naturally born Bijuu.**"

"So you're saying that this girl is a Bijuu that was _not_ created when the Rikudo Sennin split up, but one that has parents?" Naruto asked as the giant fox nodded. "**And Sakura said that you were dumb**," the fox threw out there, smiling as he saw Naruto fume. "Now, how am I going to get the jinchuriki to my place? I know that Akatsuki gets Fū as well as Han and Roki before the timeskip, Hidan and Kakuzu capture Yugito in Kumo, and Utakata is caught a few months later. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei protect me and Killer B from gettting caught by Madara, who had resurrected the jinchuriki to take them down, so we were safe." (**AN: This was the last I got after a while. As soon as this chapter is posted on a safe connection, I'm going to read the latest chapter of Naruto, after the seen when (SPOILER ALERT) Naruto gets stuck in the maw of the Yonbi.**)

Naruto thought of it before looking towards the girl. "Screw it. I'm going to bed. We'll talk more about it in the morning." He fell asleep that night, a smile on his face as he finally relived the day he became a genin. . . to some extent. Naruto had a feeling that the next time around, fighting Gaara would be a little more. . . fun.

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: Finally finished. I have to say, I really have not read the new chapters of Naruto since I was gone with my mom for Christmas. It really bugs me that she has bad Internet connection that falls apart if you even look at a page of a manga. I read chapters sometimes in hope that it won't fail at the last second in risk that I might get in trouble. Why does it seem the school is the best place to read manga, even though the wi-fi at the school is really strict with certain websites: ones with games and definitely OneManga.


	2. Team Arrangements and Konohamaru

**CHAPTER 2: TEAM REARRANGEMENTS AND KONOHAMARU**

PoTF: New chapter of Naruto: Restart. As the chapter states, this is the next chapter in the Naruto manga where Naruto meets up with his teacher and mentor, Kakashi Hatake, though the cyclops scarecrow doesn't know him unlike now.

Kiactu: There has been a change in the harem. Now, Naruto has one more girlfriend. You guessed it, the mysterious servant fox girl that Prince of the Namae no Nai gave to Naruto. That, and I was planning on Naruto to have the princess from Nadeshiko as a wife, also. Plus a few older people, though no Tsunade. I don't hate the woman, it's just that she needs to let go of her lover's death already.

**CHAPTER START**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling a little sore. He opened his eyes to see a pair of grayish-green orbs staring him back. "Ohayo, Naruto-sama," the girl from last night told him as she straddled him. "This is a little embarrassing," the jinchuriki told her. "I don't know your name." The girl straightened up, before answering that statement. "I am Yukiyana Hoshi, but you can just call me Yuki. Kiactu-sama asked me to serve you to my best and hoped that you would be pleased." Naruto smiled, unsure how to take this as he looked at the girl's tails swinging back and forth as she smiled as well.

"Um, Yuki-chan, can you get off me for a second?" the jinchuriki asked as he grabbed the girl's hips. "I need to take a shower and get ready for the team placements today, even if I remember who goes on whose team." Yukiyana nodded as she watched her master get up. He went into the bathroom, only for the girl to follow him in. "Um. . . Yuki-chan, what do you think you're doing in here?"

"I wanted to scrub your back, Naruto-sama," Yuki simply stated. "Um. . . I think that I can do it myself." Naruto sweatdropped at the girl's suggestion. He looked at the girl's dejected emotion before sighing, hating the chivalrous side of him. "Whatever," he said before starting to undress. "You scrub my back and I'll scrub yours. It's the least I can do." The girl lit up before taking the sash off her yukata and then taking it off altogether. Naruto stepped in the shower with the female fox hanyou stepping in behind him.

After the shower, Naruto had to leave in order to go see Sarutobi before the academy gave out team placements. "I'm going to be gone for the day, so please don't touch anything that looks dangerous," he told the girl, only for Yuki to nod her confirmation before starting to clean up. Naruto left for the Hokage building and made it in half the time it would take him before.

"Okay," he said, landing on the windowsill behind the Hokage before opening said window and jumping in. "Oi, Jiji," Naruto called out to the old man. "Did you read the letter yet?" Sarutobi looked over his shoulder at the young boy in front of him and nodded. "Of course," he told Naruto. "It's hard to believe that the Naruto in front of me is the one from beyond the Fourth Shinobi World War." Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

That was when Naruto heard the yell of a certain apprentice of his as the boy tried to "kill" the Hokage, only to trip over his extra length scarf. "Who tripped me up?" a younger Konohamaru Sarutobi asked as he looked around to see a snickering Naruto. "Was it you? Do you want a piece of me?" The jinchuriki waved him off before walking away. "No. You tripped yourself up on your own accord. I had nothing to do with it." A man in a blue jumpsuit and tinted sunglasses appeared next to Naruto and told him to respect the Third's honorable grandson. "A lowlife like you has no need to be in the presence of someone like the honorable grandson."

A twitch of irritation was seen in Naruto's eyes, as he had always hated how Ebisu acted around him. He was like a brat in an adult's body. "Whatever," Naruto said, continuing out the door.

In town, he felt someone's presence following him and decided to ignore it, knowing who it was. "If you're going to follow me, at least get the **Kakuremino no Jutsu** correct," he called out as Naruto saw that the designs on the fence was a little. . . sideways. "I like you! You were enough to see through my jutsu!" Konohamaru called him out. Naruto sweatdropped. _It wasn't that hard to find out. __You made the fence's design look sideways, which didn't fit as the fence posts go up and down, not __sideways._

"I have decided to make you my rival! I will surpass and defeat you if it takes all my life!" Konohamaru yelled out as he challenged Naruto. "Honorable grandson, it is not fitting that you stoop yourself so low as to hang around streetrats like this filth," Ebisu said as he found Konohamaru and Naruto. "Street rat?" the jinchuriki asked. "I'll show you a street rat, you closet perv! **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Naruto turned into Naruko and Ebisu flew back with a nosebleed.

Naruto walked away, intent on getting to his class before the day got any weirder. He opened the door to see that half of the girls were looking at his new attire, thinking how much it reminded them of the Fourth's. . . especially with the shoulder-length blonde spiky hair. The only difference was that it had a ponytail in the back that reached the small of his back like a certain Sannin's. _Why in the hell did I agree to let Yuki-chan fix my hair,_ he thought as the fox hanyou was humming to herself while she cleaned and sneezed by accident.

Yuki heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Konohamaru Sarutobi waiting to come in. "I was just wondering if this is where Oyabun. . .I mean, Naruto-nii-sama was staying. I might have the wrong house," he said, turning away. "No, this is where Naruto-sama lives," she assured him. "I'm just his helper. He got me from Kiactu-sama, who knew my mother wanted to make me learn respect for others." Konohamaru smiled as he went in, liking the fact that his role model had a servant. He wouldn't say slave, since the girl before him did not feel at all like she was threatened by Naruto's presence. She seemed to be really cute and a few years younger than he was.

He didn't notice the fact that the girl had fox ears or a bundle of tails behind her, as there seemed to be some kind of veil hiding their presence. All he could see was her gray eyes with slitted pupils and her silver hair. "I forgot to ask your name," Konohamaru said aloud. "I have to know who I'm going to be watching over after I defeat Jiji and take his mantle of Hokage." The girl bowed to the boy and smiled. "My name is Yukiyana Hoshi, but everyone, including Naruto-sama, calls me Yuki."

"Arigatou, Yuki-san!" the grandson of Hiruzen told the girl as he left the home. "I'll find Naruto-nii-sama yet and challenge him to tell me how he defeated Jiji last night!"

Meanwhile in class, said jinchuriki was listening as Iruka called out everyone in the classroom while every fangirl (including Sakura and Ino) were excited to know if they were on the same team as the Uchiha. Naruto glanced over to said boy as he felt that the boy's eyes were on him. Sasuke quickly turned his attention away from Naruto, though it didn't really occur to the Sharingan user that Naruto wasn't fooled by the fact that he knew he was being watched.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha. . ." Said boy looked at the teacher before snorting as he didn't really care what teammates he got, as long as he was able to get power to defeat Itachi. ". . . Sakura Haruno. . ." A shit-eating grin could be seen upon the girl's face as she stuck her tongue out at every other fangirl in the room. ". . . and Naruto Uzumaki." Everybody looked as a thud was heard in the back of the classroom. _I knew this was coming, but the least they could've done was change it up a little. _"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

He looked up to see that Iruka went on to announce the next team. "Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka. . ." Said dog-nin and his pet. . . well. . . dog, barked as they smiled at being placed upon a team. "Alright!" Kiba yelled as he smiled. ". . . Shino Aburame. . ." The bug user stayed quiet and said not a word as he waited for the third member of their party to be called out. ". . . and Hinata Hyuuga." _Naruto-kun wasn't placed on my team_, the silver-eyed girl thought as she was a little downcast that her crush wouldn't go on missions with her. "Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team Nine had already been formed before the school year was over, so we'll go on to Team Ten," Iruka went on. "They will consist of Shikamaru Nara. . ." A sigh followed by the phrase "What a drag." was heard. ". . . Choji Akimichi. . ." Said boy just ate his bag of chips. ". . . and Ino Yamanaka." Said girl bitched about not being on the same team as "her" Sasuke-kun. "Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Inside a certain jinchuriki's stomach, feelings of sadness rolled over him, as he had remembered how the man had died to protect him, leaving a girlfriend with a child that would never know their father personally. "God dammit!" Naruto yelled out, trying to mask the hurtful memory. "Is there any girl in here ("Besides Hinata," he whispered to himself) that does not want their pussy stuffed by inch-high Uchiha over here?" A book found itself upside his head as he fell back with it. "Naruto! Language!" Iruka yelled. "Itai," Naruto said as he rubbed the new mark on his forehead.

The door opened and Asuma stepped in, calling for Team Ten. Naruto watched as they left, followed by Team Eight as Kurenai had come to pick them up as well. The jinchuriki knew that they would have to end up with different people this time around, in order to stop the heartache of losing Asuma as a lover and not as a friend. Naruto remembered the man as he had taught him much about his chakra manipulation techniques.

It was well into the day and Naruto was bored out of his mind. He hated the fact that Kakashi was the kind of person to be late to meetings. After all, he wondered what he did. It couldn't be the fact that the young boy turned ANBU was at the grave site of his teammates and sensei. For one, his sensei's grave was halfway across the village from his teammates'. Kyubi. . . I mean, Kurama, grew restless as he hated waiting, especially on that good-for-nothing teacher of his jinchuriki.

Naruto walked up to the door before grabbing a dusty chalk eraser and placing it over the door, though the boy was so out of it, he didn't even register what he was doing until it was done and Kakashi opened the door. The chalk fell on top of his head as the room grew silent. "I'm sorry," Naruto said, a mental smirk on his face. "It's just a habit I picked up, Kakashi-sensei."

"My first impression. . ." Kakashi said, thought Naruto knew what he was going to say. He didn't really mean it, though. "I hate you all." Sakura looked downcast while Naruto just stood there and didn't say anything and yawned. Sasuke just glared at the man as Kakashi told them to meet him on top of the roof to the school.

". . . He doesn't really hate us," Naruto told them as he looked towards the girl to see that she was fuming. The jinchuriki could feel the girl's negative intentions towards him and said, "Well, I better meet up with Kakashi-sensei." He then used **Shunshin** before Sakura could get to him. "NARUTOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, rushing up to the roof after him. Sasuke sweatdropped as he watched what transpired between his two teammates.

Naruto sat and waited while Kakashi began reading Icha Icha Makeout Tactics when Sakura burst through the door to get to Naruto. As she grabbed him, he popped and Sakura noticed that instead of ringing Naruto by the neck, she had a sofa cushion instead. Sakura looked around for the blonde genin before growling in frustration. Kakashi just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke made it there as well and the cyclops decided to start it off with introductions.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you supposed to set an example for us?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it can't be that hard to tell us all about yourself." He smiled, thinking that he had caught Kakashi. "Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm a jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. I have many likes as well as dislikes. I have one dream and that's about all you need to know." Everyone sweatdropped at his answer, though Naruto knew it was basically the same one from before. "On to you, Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a genin of Konohagakure no Sato. I like ramen, my precious people, Yuki-chan, and a lot of other things," Naruto stated. "I dislike vegetables and absolutely hate when someone betrays your trust, as well as rapists (well, when it's _not _a job option with us being shinobi and all)( **AN: What I mean is that of the most torturous ways to get information, rape is considered one of the most brutal. I do not promote rape, but am only using it as a way to get information out of somebody, if that is your job as an interrogator. . . and even then I don't agree with it. I hate it when I hear things about a grown ass man having his way with a girl about seventeen and below**), murderers (assassins don't really count as after all, it is a way to make money), traitors most of all. Traitors are up there with people willing to kill others for power and trying to seek revenge for something that was probably a big misunderstanding. My hopes and dreams are to become Hokage so I can end this cycle of hatred."

"What do you mean by cycle of hatred?" Sakura asked Naruto, intent on listening to him. "Well, if I didn't have my morals and hit you, or did even worse, your parents would take retribution and have me done the exact way, which in turn would make the people who care about me, which is considerably few, take revenge on the people who did what they did to me. The cycle repeats itself until eventually, we have a war on our hands." Kakashi was surprised. His student, the Kyubi jinchuriki, was able to decipher the cycle of hatred and managed to explain it to the rest of his squad.

"Moving on to you, Pinkie," the early-twenties-old young man called out to Sakura. "Tell us who you are, likes, dislikes, dreams, etc." Sakura blushed before looking towards Sasuke and giggling. Inwardly, everyone groaned as they had to sit and listen. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a genin of Konohagakure no Sato. The things I like. . ." She giggled as she looked over to Sasuke, making everyone else groan yet again. "The things I dislike. . . Naruto-baka, things that don't like Sasuke-kun, my forehead." Naruto flipped her off behind her back. "My dream is. . ." Again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SASUKE HATE SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at the pinkette. Sasuke looked grateful before it ran by him.

"Finally, Emo-san over there," Kakashi said, thankful that the conversation was going away from the greatness of Sasuke-kun for a moment. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike more things than I like. My only dream is to kill a certain someone," Sasuke answered, only for Naruto to laugh aloud. "That was exactly what I was talking about!" Naruto laughed aloud. "Teme doesn't know to let go of something that may or may not have been a big misunderstanding. Itachi could've been ordered to kill you entire family, not of his own free will." That was when Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes on him. "Don't get all pussy with me just because I might be telling the truth," he countered.

"Meet me at Training Ground 3 tomorrow morning at seven o'clock," Kakashi told his team. "I plan on giving you another genin entrance exam." The other two were shocked while Naruto just yawned. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he jumped over the fence. Sakura and Sasuke were about to run to see if the boy had committed suicide. . . only to see him moving from roof to roof, occasionally pulling flips from here to there. ". . . What a weird boy," Kakashi commented before he used **Shunshin **to disappear and read more into his book.

Naruto made it home to see Konohamaru waiting for him by the door. "Hey, Konohamaru," Naruto said, opening the door as the boy looked with pride at his role model. "Can you teach me that jutsu you used to beat Ebisu-teme with?" the grandson of the Sandaime asked. Naruto thought about it before nodding. _It wouldn't hurt the second time around_, he thought. But oh how it hurt the first time. "The key is. . ." (**AN: I'm only doing this from memory, so everything past the part where Konohamaru gets Naruto to teach him the Oiroke no Jutsu is a blank**)

After Naruto taught Konohamaru about the **Oiroke no Jutsu**, they decided to go for a walk around the city to see Ebisu waiting for them. "Honorable grandson, it is time that we leave this hooligan and take a shortcut to make yourself stronger than your grandfather for you to become Hokage." Naruto scoffed, telling Ebisu that there was no way that there was a shortcut for becoming Hokage. "There will never be an easy way to become Hokage. First off, you have to not die and second off, you don't become Hokage to be acknowledged, you become Hokage because people acknowledge you."

"How would a ruffian like you know that?" Ebisu told the jinchuriki. Konohamaru wanted to show Ebisu what he had learned, and so he did, by transforming into a brunette woman with a pretty haircut and a perfect body, unlike his other times. Naruto closed his eyes as Ebisu tried to brush it off, a smile becoming visible as he remembered how this worked out. Ebisu would chastise the young boy for learning the jutsu and try to drag him away, then Naruto would use something that would make the man fly back with a massive nosebleed. And right on cue, he heard, "Come along, Honorable Grandson. You should not hang around this boy, as he is trying to corrupt you."

"Corrupt?" Naruto asked. "If anything, you're trying to corrupt the boy. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" (**AN: You do realize that in the anime, they do shout out the name of their techniques, ****those of you who flame me for listing said jutsu.**) About twenty of Naruto's clones appeared before transforming into their Naruko counterpart. "Oh, Ebisu-sama," they cooed as they crowded around the Tonkubetsu jounin, making the man fly back with a tremendous nosebleed, as he did before. Naruto laughed as he watched the man sail over Konoha, disappearing as a star twinkled in the distance. He turned back to see Konohamaru staring in awe before smiling. "I am no longer going to call you Boss," he said, his smile growing wider on his little prepubescent face. "I am going to call you my rival. I want to fight you for the position of Hokage when we grow up!"

Naruto remembered how happy Konohamaru was when he found out that he was the blond jinchuriki's predecessor for the title of Hokage after he became the Rokudaime. "Sure, kid, anything you say." Naruto could sense that the old man was watching them and smiled, walking on to his house to see Yuki and tell her all about his day.

As he walked in, he was surprised to see a year-older Yuki standing in front of him. "Welcome home, Naruto-nii-sama," she smiled. The jinchuriki smiled back before relaying to her how his day went.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto sighed as he felt a weight shift on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see a ten-year-old Yukiyana Hoshi on his chest and grinned as her tail waved cutely behind her. "Yuki-chan, it's time to get up," he said as he tried to get her up. "Nii-sama, just five more minutes," she said absently, cuddling more into his chest. Naruto silently waited before asking the girl to get up again. Finally, Yuki had began to wake up, sitting up and straddling Naruto as he looked into the girl's eyes. She blushed before getting off of him and started to make him breakfast when Naruto decided that he would do it for her.

"Really, it's no big," he smiled as he went into the kitchen to make eggs and ramen, of course. Yuki watched as he knew his way around the place before setting a plate down in front of her of ramen with boiled eggs, miso soup, broiled salmon, and umeboshi. Yuki picked up a pair of chopsticks before picking at her ramen and picking up a noodle. She stuck it in her mouth and slurped it up before her eyes widened. "Sugooooooooi!" she yelled as she went fangirl on the food. Naruto sweatdropped at the display before telling her he was off for the test.

Naruto appeared on the training field before sitting down and channeling nature energy to see if he still had Sage Mode, which he did (but had to use a low-level genjutsu to hide the fact). "What's up?" he asked with a grin as a certain Uchiha and his fangirl appeared. "If I was you guys, I would've just stayed home a few more hours. Kakashi-sensei has a reputation for being late, or so I've heard." He remembered _why_ it took Kakashi so long to show up. He was undoubtedly reading his book near the monument, though he wouldn't really be reading the book and glancing towards the plaque where his friends had been killed.

_If only there was a way to speed up his memory to the time after the war,_ he thought to himself. Naruto waited for a few more hours before shouting out, "OI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE ALREADY!" Said jounin came in reading his favorite book. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING FOR THAT LONG?" Sakura yelled at their teacher. "I'm sorry," Kakashi sheepishly told them, scratching the back of his head. "I saw this black cat and had to move halfway across the village to avoid it." Naruto sweatdropped at the answer before sighing and saying that they should go ahead and start the exercise before he fell asleep standing up. "Alright, as Naruto brought up, we will start the survival test." He set an alarm clock on a stump before telling them that it was set to noon and if they didn't get one of the bells that he held up at an arm's length away from him, then he would fail them. "But sensei, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"He plans to send one of us back to the academy," Naruto said, all play gone from his face. Sakura looked shocked while Sasuke just looked impassive, though a little put off. What they didn't know was that Naruto was just joking, as he _had_ went through it once before. "Close enough, Naruto," Kakashi told the jinchuriki. "Who ever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post while we eat our lunch in front of them. And then they will be sent back to the Academy." Guess it had been a few years since he forgot.

"Then again, all three of you could flunk and go straight back to the Academy. You can use any weapon, including shuriken, to help you in this battle. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, then you will not get a bell." Sakura complained that the weapons were dangerous, until Naruto told her, "Dangerous is in the job description. We will not be going from town to town picking roses for tourists. We are trained killers who die at an early age, which is the reason elderly shinobi like Homura and Ukatane are lucky to live to be Hokage-jiji's age."

If Sakura didn't know better, she'd say that Naruto had gotten a little more aged in the way he spoke (**AN: Because I let him keep Sage Mode, every time he uses that, or Bijuu Mode, or any of his cloaks, Naruto ages to the age where he used them to begin with. It helps to set the plot in forward instead of him training to use the Rasenshuriken as it is now. Plus she couldn't see it because of the genjutsu I told you about from before**). He seemed more on edge than she knew. When Kakashi said something about being losers, Naruto acted upon it and took a kunai out before Kakashi told them to start. He knew the Jonin had gotten behind him thanks to Sage Mode, but he had to put on a show that he was still a weak genin.

"Don't be so impatient," the older man warned Naruto. "I didn't say start yet." A smirk presented itself upon his face. "You just did." The ground cracked underneath Kakashi's feet and said Jonin stabbed a **Kage Bunshin** as it tried to grab a bell. "Excellent timing. You even came at me with the intent of destroying me. I'm actually starting to like you guys. But I still didn't mean to say start until. . . now." With that, he disappeared into a plume of smoke.

In the middle of a field stood Kakashi as he looked around to see where the trio were. Sakura was hiding in the bushes under a tree to his left while Sasuke hid in the tree to the right. "But where's the third one?" he asked himself before Naruto stood before him in the same position as he had the first time. The jinchuriki watched as his sensei began to pull a weapon before moving in on his own and pulling out a kunai. He put wind style chakra into said weapon before attacking, not noticing that Kakashi had moved before feeling the man's presence behind him. _Not this time! _He thought to himself as he moved forward when Kakashi used **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu: Sennin Goroshi** (**Translation: Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death**). Sakura had chosen that moment to speak up, though Naruto moved before Kakashi thrusted upwards and barely missed.

The jinchuriki kicked the man away before running towards Kakashi and using Frog Kata (**AN: Remember that he still has Sage Mode activated and has at least two more clones back on Mount Myoboku if he runs out of senjutsu chakra**) to grab onto the ground and pull out a massive boulder. He roared as he hefted the boulder up (much to the shock of the rest of Team Seven) and threw it at Kakashi, who barely managed to move out of the way. "**Naruto, what the hell were you thinking? You might get him to use his Sharingan to far into the future!**" a sudden scolding from Kurama stopped Naruto in his tracks as he shook his head. "Eh heh, sorry about that, sensei," Naruto said, his hand behind his head as he sheepishly grinned. "It was an accident."

_Accident my foot,_ Sakura thought as her eye twitched. _That boulder could've hit Kakashi-sensei and crippled him, Jonin or not._ That didn't matter, as Naruto sensed an attack from the jounin before moving out of the way and gripping Kakashi's wrist before flipping him over his back. As Kakashi landed, Naruto rushed in with a punch before his sensei dodged it. The jinchuriki tried to spin-kick Kakashi when his leg was caught in the early-twenties-old's hands. Naruto stopped himself before backflipping and kicking Kakashi away.

The last two looking away couldn't help but notice how different this Naruto was from the one they knew not even a month ago. Sure he still was incredibly dense, but now, he was able to go toe-to-toe with a jounin and still come out with minimal damage. Naruto was suddenly changing from a boy into something much greater. They watched intently as more **Kage Bunshin** were brought into play.

"Well then, it's a good thing you can dish out what you talk, because if you were to ever make it into the shinobi business. But you've still got a ways to go before you're even at my level," Kakashi told him. "It's a wonder you can keep shadow clones up for this long." That was when one had jumped onto the man's back. "What was that about being on your level, sensei?" Naruto asked as he drew closer. "I actually met the person who wrote that book that you're reading before. He was a major perv that didn't know when to stop looking in the women's bath. He said that the book."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Kakashi yelled, jerking his head back with his hands covering his ears before the sound of a ringing bell caught his attention. "Did you forget something, sensei?" Naruto smiled, jingling a bell with one hand. "I read the book but couldn't get into it because of the amount of smut in just one paragraph. Ero-sennin has no self-respect whatsoever." He walked away with Kakashi's one visible eye twitching. "Well, that was unexpected," he sighed. "Up next."

That was when a volley of shuriken hit him before he even finished the word next. He fell to the ground, much to Sakura's shock and Naruto's chagrin. The latter didn't care anymore as he just wanted to rest for a while.

An hour or two later found Sakura tied to the post while Sasuke and Naruto ate lunch. After her failed attempt at getting a bell, being downed by a D-rank genjutsu of a severely wounded Sasuke, the girl fainted, which in turn had made Naruto sweatdrop. Sakura was thrashing around and ordering Naruto to let her go, to which the jinchuriki ignored her before finally giving her some of his food. Kakashi had left under strict orders to _not_ give her food whatsoever, but Naruto knew that it was just a ruse. "But, Naruto, if you give me your food, he was going to fail you too."

"Sure. But answer me this one question: When have you ever heard of a two-person team, or even a three-person team for that matter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She thought about it before shaking her head. "I have never heard of it. It has always been a three or more person team with one jounin sensei." That was when Kakashi decided to show up and pass them all before telling them his favorite line: "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." (**AN: Basically the scene from canon with Naruto taking Sasuke's place while Sasuke takes Sakura's and, of course, Sakura takes Naruto's place. I'm too tired to describe it in detail.**)

After the test, Naruto made it back home and went to bed, Yukiyana crawling inside with him. "Kiactu-sama had left yet another gift with you, Nii-sama," she said, making the jinchuriki groan as he got up again. He had to go through D-rank missions tomorrow and didn't want anything until he noticed the gigantic cleaver in the middle of the room. Inside the chair was a note that read:

Naruto,

I have left you yet another gift. It is an exact replica of my blade, only this is more designed so that you are able to harness the powers of Kurama into a weapon. This sword will assume forms before giving you a form yourself called Caliber-XR and is extremely powerful. I hope to learn more of your culture, as I will be attending the Chunin Exams once you have gotten to that point in time. And do not worry about Yuki-chan, as she will stay with us when you have to go on your journey with Jiraiya. I hope to see you soon.

Kiactu Maheem,

Prince of the Namae no Nai

And P.S. The forms depend on how much you and Kurama are in sync.

Naruto studied the blade before concentrating hard to draw out Kyubi's powers. As he got further and further into it, he didn't notice that the blade was beginning to liquify before said liquid began to crawl up his arms before making a long hooded coat with orange tufts in the hood, short sleeves, and a black outfit to match. X-shaped ribbons covered his forearms as they themselves were connected to fingerless gloves, which had the Uzumaki symbol on the back. The symbol had eight prongs like his original seal did as well. He had on black jean-like pants with black slip-on tennis shoes. He moved around to notice that hair covered half of his face and decided to run into the bathroom to see a single blood red eye staring back at him and no whisker marks visible anywhere on his face. He moved the bang out of his eye to show that his other eye was sky blue, his regular color. He let it fall back before dropping the chakra flow. All he wanted to do now was fall asleep. Naruto told himself that he would deal with it tomorrow.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Naruto has gotten a new form! It's sort of like Kiactu's original form when Naruto and Kurama are using Soul Resonance. Kiactu's version is called Caliber-X while Naruto's will be Caliber-XR. Cool names, huh. I will update Negito after I get this action bug out of my system. I have this awesome battle scene stuck in my head and I just have to publish it later on this month. Or next month. And then I'll get back to Negito and the others. Sadly, I have to shut down the KoP Beginnings: Percy Jackson because I have lost all hope for it. That and not that many people commented on it.

Kiactu: Caliber-X and Caliber-XR are based off Ichigo's new Tensa Zangetsu bankai and Tasha Godspell's Songs of Moirae. The way to tell them apart is basically by the hair. Naruto's Caliber-XR hair style is that of the late Nagato while mine is Nagi from Negima's hairstyle with Tasha's hair color before he fully uses Songs of Moirae (meaning black on bottom and white on top).

Prince: See ya later!


End file.
